


Miyagi Ghoul

by ckken (kit_ken)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Haikyuu!! AU, um i really dont know how to tag tbqh, where kageyamas a new ghoul and this poor guy just wants to live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_ken/pseuds/ckken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was ever a time Kageyama was at complete ease it would of been on the volleyball court. And if there was ever a time his world all fell into place it would of been playing with the team from Karasuno.  </p>
<p>The Crows of Karasuno were a family and Kageyama could count on them through thick and thin. What he couldn't count on however, was the attack from a blood hungry ghoul. </p>
<p>(Almost all of Karasuno will be included, I just tried to tag a few that will pop up the most frequently. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU wouldn't exist in the slightest if it wasn't for the absolutely lovely mermaid who came into my askbox her tumblr is ankyrea goandloveher.

If there was ever a time Kageyama was at complete ease it would of been on the vollayball court. And if there was ever a time his world all fell into place it would of been playing with the team from Karasuno. 

Kageyama wiped the sweat from his forehead and leaned against the doors of the gym until Hinata came bounding over. "Kageyama! Where'd everyone go?" Hinata asked, as he leaned out the door. 

"They all left, dumbass! You were taking forever." Kageyama pushed Hinata out the door and closed the door as he left, the pair walked through the silent streets. 

After members of the team began graduating they had wanted to stay together in whatever ways they could. In the year before the third years graduated the Crows had become a family, and none of them were willing to give up that bond easily. Staying together was hard, but with so many living in the same area it wasn't impossible. The solution was easy enough, they came back together routinely at an available gym and play game after game until they all crashed and in a nearby park. 

It wasn't long before they could hear everyone shouts across the road. "Hinata, finally! Come here!" Noya shouted waving his arms as they entered the park. Hinata wasted no time springing across the field, grinning and joining the group. 

"They're as exciting as ever." Kageyama looked over to see Suga walk up besides him, he laughed into his hand as he watched the small libero suddenly pounce on top of Hinata's shoulders. 

"You could call it that." Kageyama responded quietly and sat on a bench as Suga followed suit. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence, the only sound between them the music from a radio and the occasional sip of a drink. Suga leaned forwards, keeping an eye on the younger boys. The silent held until it was disrupted by an abrupt change in the radio. 

_Another body was found on the North side of town today, making four bodies so far this month alone. All the bodies were disfigured beyond recognition and are believed to be the work of a ghoul. Whether the killings are related or separate accounts however is yet to be determined and is still under investigation. It is believed among most scientists that a ghoul can survive by eating only once a month, so could this-_

Kageyama looked up just in time to see Asahi switching the radio off. "I think that's enough of that." he said with a quiet laugh and looked at everyone now gathered around the radio. 

"Scary..." Hinata mumbled, rolling his volleyball between his hands. 

"Alright, like Asahi said that's enough of that! It's only getting darker and we all need to get ourselves home, so how about we call it a night." Daichi said confidently and hit Noya and Yamaguchi on the shoulders before he turned to Hinata. "Suga, why don't you accompany our fair Hinata home? It's not out of your way is it?" 

"Not at all." Suga grinned and stood, wrapping an arm around Hinata's shoulders. Everyone called their goodbyes and left for their apartments until only Kageyama and Daichi were left. 

"You've got a long walk don't you, Kageyama? Do you want-" Daichi started. 

"I'll be fine. Besides, you live in the opposite direction."

"Yeah, but I don't mind the extra walk."

"Weren't you the one saying it's not getting any lighter?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Daichi, why don't you want me walking alone?" Kageyama raised an eyebrow. 

"It's just, it's dangerous there, especially this late. I don't want you getting hurt."

"You could get hurt just as easily, and I've made this walk before."

"Bu-"

"Goodbye, Daichi." he turned with a wave and a small smile. Bag thrown over his shoulder he started walking, glancing over his shoulder quickly to see Daichi walking the other direction. 

The walk felt like forever as Kageyama walked through the streets. Everything felt dead silent with the exception of the occasional radio playing through an opened window. All of it was talk and stories of ghouls. A SSrated this, the CCG that, a body found here, a ghoul killed there, it was slowly driving him mad. He picked up his pace before he paused in front of a back road. It cut his walking time in half, but going through what was essentially alleyways this late at night... 

Before he could make the decision it was made for him. Further up the main road he heard a loud crash, and before he could even spin to face it there was another. He took a breath and took off down the back road, not focusing on anything outside of his own footsteps and breath. He tried to ignore the nagging feeling something was following him and instead continued forwards. About to turn onto his home street he let out a sigh of relief just as something jumped down in front of him. 

Inhaling sharply he froze, only able to watch as something long, blue, and bright unfurled itself to ready for attack. It only took him a moment to recognize it, it was all anyone saw on TV anymore. A ghoul's kagune. 

Grounding himself in reality Kageyama turned and started sprinting, he pushed himself as hard and as fast as he could but it wasn't enough. A second before he could of turned the corner the kagune wrapped around his arms and roughly pulled him backwards. 

He opened his mouth to scream but a hand clamped over his mouth, forcing it closed as a raging pain took over his neck. Kageyama screamed uselessly into the hand and tried to pull away. Blood trickled down his neck and he winced as it was licked away. 

A second time the ghoul bit into him, this time his arm. The pain was torturous, but he could feel a final burst of adrenaline shoot through him. Throwing himself from the captor's arms with a shout he began running. But he didn't make it far when something pierced through his chest. 

Slumping forwards Kageyama looked down to see the kagune pull out from his chest and tug him back once more. _Am I going to die here? I'm going to die here. I can't die here, I CAN'T DIE HERE._ The realization hit him as he was pulled into his captors arms, no longer able to even hold himself up never mind scream for help. The only thing on his mind was the unbearable pain as he felt himself be literally ripped apart. As he eventually slipped out of consciousness he didn't even hear the shout as he was abruptly dropped to the ground.

*** 

Everything was cold. Slowly Kageyama breathed in. He wasn't home, that much he knew already. Before he opened his eyes and found out where he was he tried to remember what happened last. He met up with everyone from Kasuno, he lost in the final match, he walked home after, and.... oh. The memories of what happened came flooding back all at once. The attack, the fear, the **pain.**

Quickly he opened his eyes and pushed himself up to look around. He was in a hospital room that was empty with the exception of one doctor. "Kageyama, you're awake!" she said immediately and crossed the room towards him. "How are you feeling?" 

"A-alive?" he answered hesitantly. He wasn't sure how he felt, the shock of what happened was still so strong he wasn't sure it was real. "What happened to me?"

The doctor went quiet, thinking over her words as she checked his vitals. "You just woke up, maybe you'd like to rest or eat first?"

"What happened?" he repeated insistently. 

"Well... you were attacked by what could only be a ghoul. You should of died, but by a miracle you lived. Now when you were taken in another boy was brought in at the same time, so his organs were transplanted into you. That saved your life." 

"I survived a ghoul attack..."

"Yes. A man brought you in and said he found you outside all alone. I'm afraid that's all we know." She picked up a tray and passed it to him. "Now, you've been asleep a long time. You need something to eat."

"How long?"

"Three days now." 

Kageyama nodded solemnly. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised he was out for so long, though all the information still felt like a fresh weight on his chest making it difficult to breathe. After what felt like forever he raised his eyes and picked up a piece of the sandwich from the plate. He took a bite and gagged, spitting it out immediately. 

"Kageyama, are you alright?" the doctor asked. 

"It just... it tastes awful." he shook his head, pushing the plate away. He couldn't even try anything else it just tasted so disgusting and... wrong. 

"Of course, that must be a symptom of your trauma. What do you say you get some rest and we'll try again later?"

During the rest of the time in the hospital Kageyama couldn't stomach a single thing. Even on the one occasion he managed to swallow half a sandwich he was in the bathroom less than an hour later vomiting it up again. Everything tasted just vile. It was rotten or slimy or moldy and he couldn't understand how no one else tasted it. 

Finally when he was released he walked out of the elevator and through the lobby. He stopped at the main desk pausing half way as he turned to leave. On the couch in the corner of the room was an all to familiar head of bright orange hair curled up with a head on the arm rest. "Um, how long has he been here? The one on the couch?" he asked leaning over the desk. 

"Him?" The man at the desk looked over with a small frown. "The poor kid's come in every day for like a week. Trying to see a friend of his but the doctor gave strict orders he wasn't to have visitors. I've been supposed to kick him out when it gets to late each night but well, I took pity on the guy. Looks like the boy hasn't slept since his friend was admitted."

Kageyama nodded and thanked him as he quietly crossed over to the cough. Gently he brushed the ginger bangs away to see the bags under Hianta's eyes. "Dumbass, you really haven't been sleeping.." he frowned, carefully bringing back his hand. 

He stepped back and considered waking Hinata. Hinata must of been worried to visit every day and would no doubt want to be woken up but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wasn't ready to answer the inevitable barrage of questions that awaited him, and it really did look like Hinata needed the sleep. Kageyama took his jacket off and dropped it over the sleeping figure hoping the message would be received. 

He exited the hospital and began walking, pausing to shift awkwardly every few steps. Kageyama knew he was being paranoid, but he couldn't fight the feeling he was being watched. And watched closely. As he stopped to look around again he jumped feeling something on his neck. Hesitantly he brought up a hand and touched it, letting out a sign of relief at just feeling water. The relief was short lived though as a minute later rain was pouring down. 

Muttering a curse under his breath he ran to a bus stop, ducking under the structure and going to get his umbrella out but... fuck. The umbrella was in his coat with the dumbass. As he looked up he groaned, it didn't look like the rain would be stopping anytime soon. With another groan he sat on the bench, letting his head fall back against the glass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small warning that just I have this headcanon Kageyama is a hideously bad texter and he starts texting a few times in the story, if any of them seem unreadable to me I'll put a note of what it means at the bottom but they all seem readable to be rn.

"-eyama? Kageyama?!" he jolted up and swung his arms up instinctively, every fiber of his being on high alert. Staring down at him from under an umbrella was a concerned Asahi. "It's just me!" Asahi held a hand up and stepped back. The air between them was tense as Kageyama slowly brought his arms down, desperately trying to calm down. 

"Are you all right?" Asahi was the one to break the silence with a small step forwards. 

"Fine, fine." Kageyama answered quickly and stood up. "Actually, I should be going.." He started past the other but Asahi grabbed his shoulder. It was harmless and Kageyama knew it, but nonetheless the panic alarms and sirens still blared in his mind. "Let me go!!" he shouted, ripping his arm away roughly.

Breathing heavily he held his shoulder, refusing to meet Asahi's eyes. The panic subsided and his stomach knotted. This was Asahi. The glass heart who got scared when Daichi was angry, who even got nervous when Kageyama was angry, and Kageyama had panicked when he touched him? "I'm so so-" 

"Sorry about that, Kageyama. I shouldn't of grabbed you like that." Asahi chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you ok?" Kageyama slowly nodded. "The storm won't be stopping any time soon, I could walk you home?"

"I-"

"If Daichi finds out I let you walk home in the rain alone he'd kill me. So you'd actually be doing me a favor..."

Again Kageyama nodded and they began to walk in silence, standing close together to fit under the umbrella. It was obvious Asahi wanted to ask more questions but he stayed silent. Thanking the other Kageyama tried to quickly make it inside the house at arrival, nearly making it when Asahi called after him. 

"Hey! Umm, Kageyama.. Just we all heard from Hinata you were hospitalized and..."

"I just got out today." Kageyama responded with a curt nod. 

"Ah, of course. How are, uh, how're you feeling?"

"I'm alright." 

Asahi nodded slowly then gave a small smile. "All right. Keep in touch, Kageyama. And maybe give Hinata a call, he seemed worried sick." With that and a small wave he turned and walked away. 

After he left Kageyama closed the door, left with nothing but silence and the muffled rain on the roof. He thought he'd want to be alone, able to sort through his thoughts without anyone questioning him. But instead it was deafening and he was desperate for any sort of noise. Turning the TV on he sat on his head and stared ahead of him until he fell asleep.

*** 

Kageyama woke up to light pouring in through a crack in the window. Blearily he sat up and saw his phone blinking next to him. _That's... a lot of missed messages._

 **Hinata:** kageyama where are you??  
youre not at class or practice??  
I HEARD YOURE IN HOSPITAL?? ARE YOU OK?  
they wont let me visit you!!  
im in the waiting room wheny ou wake up!  
they kicked me out of the waiting room for the night :(  
ill be back tomorrow!  
you better tell me when you wake up!  
kageyama!!  
you left withouy telling me!  
and i waited so long to greet you when you left :(  
ill see you at practice tomorrow right?  
youre ok right?  
i better see you tomorrow!

Kageyama looked over the texts. He knew he should respond, if how frantic Hinata is wasn't enough even Asahi told him to. But he just couldn't shake the feeling he wasn't ready. He'd see Hinata tomorrow, this was just one more day to think all the answers through. It had nothing to do with Hinata, not at all.

Quickly he opened up the next conversation.

**Daichi:** Kageyama, you're in the hospital?  
I'm sorry I shouldn't of let you go home alone..  
Text me when you're home if you will.

**Kageyama:** its not ur fault  
b/s u couldnt of stopped it 

**Daichi:** Still, maybe I could of done something.  
Either way, how are you??

**Kageyama:** im k, got home today  
ill go back to school tmrw  
**Daichi:** That's good you can go back so soon, but be careful.  
Don't overwork yourself.  
**Kageyama:** i wont  
dont wry  
**Daichi:** All right, be sure to get rest today.  
Stay in touch.

Kageyama stood up and closed his phone, sitting until his stomach growled. He hadn't been able to eat anything yet, but he had to try. Walking over he opened the frige and pulled out a yogurt drink, taking a sip as he crossed in front of the TV. 

Immedeatly he spit the drink out all over the floor. It was spoiled and slimy. Wiping his mouth he cleaned up the mess, still wincing at the drink. He had to eat something, but he was all so foul. He'd eat later just... not yet. Arms pulled close to his chest he dropped down on the couch, weak from the lack of food. It wasn't long before he again fell asleep.

*** 

The next morning Kageyama woke up and shouted as he looked at the time. Quickly he changed and ran outside. Hinata would kill him but he didn't have the time to go to morning practice. Though what matters was he could make it to class. After all he couldn't afford to be late to class again, if his grades dropped from missing so much he'd be pulled from the team.

Eventually class got out and he walked towards his meeting spot for lunch. Getting closer he paused, seeing more people than just Hinata. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were there as well. The two both went to a college nearby so it wasn't unheard of them to meet up for lunch, but still it was unexpected. 

"Kageyama!" he jumped as Hinata barelled towards him. Hinata practically ran into him and grabbed onto him. "What happened!? You just disappeared and they wouldn't let me visit! I even fell asleep! Then you just left me!" He frowned up at Kageyama, tightly holding his wrists. 

"You looked like you hadn't slept in a month, dumbass!" Kageyama shot back. In fact Hinata still looked like he needed sleep, but better than before. 

"You could of woken me!"

"Guys, that's enough!" Yamaguchi called, putting a hand on both of their shoulders. "There's a nice cafe nearby, we can fight later." 

He pushed the two towards the road and started walking. The first few minutes were tense but it didn't take long for things to unwind. Hinata brightened the mood up and talked about how classes have been and especially how practices were going. By the time they arrived and sat down everything felt almost normal. Hinata laughing and bickering with Kageyama, Tsukishima making snide comments while Yamaguchi sniggered. 

"You're not ganna eat anything?" Hinata asked innocently as Kageyama pushed the menu away. 

"Not hungry." Kageyama lied. He was starving, and the fact something nearby smelled delicious he couldn't figure out what. But as good as it smelled he didn't want to risk spitting it out on the table. When the waitress came back and placed a coffee in front of everyone Kageyama rose a hand to object but Tsukishima cut him off. 

"I orderd you a coffee while you two were bickering, you need something." he said quickly. 

Kageyama nodded, eyes moving between the coffee and Tsukishima. He couldn't drink it but he had to. Everyone else continued on with a conversation as he slowly lifed the drink and took a hesitant sip. And it was... good?

He grinned as he took another ship. It was good! Maybe he could eat again? He didn't want to test it yet so instead he just continued with the coffee until it was empty. "Kageyama seems to like it! I told you this place was good. Should we get you another one?" Yamaguchi grinned. Kageyama wouldn't admit but he had four cups there and nearly got one to go. 

After awhile they finished the meals and exited the cafe to go their seperate ways. As they were walking off Yamaguchi turned and shouted over his shoulder, "Oh, Kageyama! We organised a game tonight to celebrate your return to life! Meet us all at the gym after class!"

Kageyama called out a confirmation and turned back to Hinata. The idea of playing voleyball sounded amazing. To get on the court and feel the ball, and to barely be able to catch his breath as he calls another toss. He smiled just thinking about it, and only left his thoughts when Hinata hit his arm. 

"Hey, Kageyama. You never did tell me what happened..." Hinata spoke slowly, avoiding eye contact. 

"Oh, just.." he looked over to see Hinata looking back expectantly. "There was an accident when I was on my way home, I got pulled into it." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. He couldn't tell Hinata a ghoul was involved, never mind the fact the ghoul tried to kill him. Hinata didn't need to know that detail. 

Hinata nodded quietly. "So, why didn't you wake me up?"

"I told you, you looked exhaused. Still do, idiot." Kageyama retorted, pointing at the bags under his eyes. "Have you slept at all?"

"Sure I have!"

"Yeah right. Make sure you sleep tonight, you can't play properly if you're tired."

"Fine, fine." Hinata laughed and hit the taller one on the shoulder. Kageyama hit him back, chuckling as they walked to the university. For once he was grateful for what an idiot Hinata was and how he could bring up any mood. "I'll meet you after class, ok? You're not escaping the game. You promised to toss to me again!" Hinata called as he ran off to class, laughing.

*** 

"Kageyama c'mon, let's go!" Hinata yelled as the two of them ran towards the gym. They ran neck and neck until they ran into the gym, both falling onto the floors.

"A win for me!" Kageyama shouted and sat up. 

"Kageyama!! You're back!" Before he could even stand up both Noya and Tanaka jumped onto him. They puled him up and Noya jumped onto his shoulders. "Finally!"

"Guys, guys! You'll break him! Get off." Daichi said as he walked up. Reluctantly Noya ruffled Kageyama's hair once more and jumped off. "Now let's all warm up." 

"Yes, captain!" Hinata and Noya yelled, running off to stretch. 

"Um, Kageyama..." Daichi stopped him before he could join everyone else. 

"Don't apologize, Daichi." he said abruptly, turning to face him. "I told you before, there's nothing you could of done even if you were there. You would of gotten hurt." He ended with a small smile then left to join the group. 

Soon they were on the court again and it felt fantastic. After everything that had happened this was the most free Kageyama ever felt. He felt on top of his game, tosses and serves coming easier than over. His tosses to Hinata felt especially accurate, landing exactly where they needed. All he needed to feel or focus on was the heart pounding in his chest and the ball in his hands. 

**24-23**

"One more!" Hinata shouted and grinned at they reached their match point. 

"Of course." Kageyama returned the grin and watched as the ball flew over the net. It was sent back over and Noya received it, Kageyama easily tossing it. The toss was perfect, arching to the peak as Hinata smashed it across the net. 

"YES!" they both screamed. Hinata jumped onto the setters shoulders, wrapping around them. "THAT WAS PERFECT, WE'RE PERFECT." Hinata shouted. The receive, Hinata's run and jump, and Kageyama's perfect toss to the spike. It was all perfect, Kageyama was walking on air. 

Somewhere in the background Kageyama heard Suga tell everyone to let the two have their moment but he couldn't care. He let Hinata ruffle his hair and wrap around his shoulders as he let out cheers of his own. "That was one of the best hits I've had! It was all 'guwahh!'! And the toss was 'wwwhhooooo!'" Hinata shouted.They stood for a moment before Hinata dropped from his arms and ran across the gym. "Race you to pack up the volleyballs!" 

"Dumbass that's a false start!" With a small smile Kageyama ran after him. It felt as though everything was in a blur as they ran through the gym and raced to do the most. 

 

"Ow!"

In just a moment Kageyama felt all of his senses goign into overdrive, the excitement dropping. Something smelled delicious, mouthwateringly so. His stomach only really stopped during the game, and now that that was over he was starving again. He tensed and licked his lips, hunger grabbing him. Looking towards the source of the smell he saw Hinata grabbing his leg, blood falling from his leg. He must of cut himself on the bet but his pain was lost on Kageyama, and all he could recognize was the hunger gnawing at him. 

Forcibly pulling himself from his own brain he stepped back, unable to believe what had just happened. "I should... I should get going. I don't feel to well." Kageyama called and ran out before anyone could ask questions. Everything blurred together as he ran and he only came to a stop when he collapsed on the floor of his apartment. 

He wanted to eat Hinata... to _**eat**_ him. Hinata, the little dumbass who couldn't hurt anyone if he tried to. He was loud and exciteable. He was a ball of unharnessed instinct and speed that brought out the best in Kageyama and anyone around him, and Kageyama nearly bit him in his shoulder. 

_"Now, why do they need to eat humans?"_

_"You see, ghouls work differently than humans. Instead of living off of food like we do they can only live off of human meat. They're different at a fundamental level, even at the taste. Actual food tastes disgusting while our flesh is mouthwatering. In fact if they eat human food they become incredibly ill."_

Kageyama slowly sat up, his eyes moved between the news report on the TV on the floor. Quickly he jumped up and threw open the fridge, biting into the first thing he could find. As soon as it hit his tongue he retched, almost throwing it up in the sink. Nonononononono. He spit it out and bit into the next thing he could find, forcing himself to quickly swallow it. 

_I'm fine.... it went down.._

He stood there for a moment before gagging and he grabbed the sides of the sink, vomiting up the contents of his stomach. "This is not.. It's trauma... I'm not..." he muttered to himself slowly looking in the mirror. His hand flew back to his mouth and he retched. 

Staring back at him was a black and red eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: kattlybon :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took forever and is so late ^^"

Kageyama stayed locked in his house the upcoming days, curled up on the couch. He couldn't bring himself to move, just staring at the wall ahead of him trying to ignore his growing hunger. It felt like he was slowly going crazy. 

A day later he was awakened by a knock at the door. He pulled his knees closer to him until eventually he reluctantly crossed the room and peeked through to see a bag in front of his door. Opening the door he quickly grabbed the bag and went back inside, picking a note from the handle he read

_Kageyama!! Daichi-san said not to visit you until you're ready but you're not answering your phone! Take care of yourself, dumbass! (hehe I sound like you)  
ps. I returned your jacket! :) _

Rifling through the contents he found groceries, of course damned groceries. The idiot mean well he reminded himself, really well. Just like Hinata said his jacket was at the bottom of the bag. And immediately his hunger was back in full swing. The smell of Hinata was infused in the hoodie, and though faint it was all he needed. Hinata's flesh... a tearing sound as he ripped him apart and- 

Kageyama threw his hoodie down, pushing himself back. He needed a distraction, something to keep his mind off the fact he was a... Without thinking he grabbed his phone and ended up opening his texts. 

**Hinata:** kageyama! are you ok??  
suga said you got sick in the hospital  
thats dumb you can get sick IN the hospital :(  
but get better!!  
daichi said to let you rest but... im worried!  
im ganna leave a package at your door! i hope youve been going outside  
CALL ME.

Kageyama stared at his phone, shaking slightly. He couldn't hurt Hinata... He'd gotten so close... He had to get away, there was no other choice. 

**Kageyama:** I'm quitting volleyball.

*** 

"KAGEYAMA!! KAGEYAMA!! TOBIO!"

Blearily Kageyama opened his eyes, turning his head towards the pounding at the door. Slowly he stood up listening to Hinata outside the door. "OPEN UP RIGHT NOW, TOBIO. I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" 

Kageyama covered his head in his hands and fell back onto the couch. "This is not happening.." he muttered to himself and buried his face in the pillows. 

"KAGEYAAMMMAAAA. STOP IGNORING ME, YOU CAN'T JUST QUIT." Hinata shouted. "I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU COME OUT." 

Kageyama pulled his pillow over his head and groaned in distress. He'd go to sleep and wake up and it would all be fine, of course. He would wake up to Hinata texting him and chastising him for being late to practice. Of course. He tried to focus on these thoughts and ignore the slamming on the door.

*** 

Hours later Kageyama opened his eyes, groggily standing up. He wandered over to the door, standing in front silently. The banging stopped? Hesitantly he opened the door and saw Hinata asleep across from the door.

"Morning, Kageyama!" The voice woke Kageyama and he looked up to see Suga who waved and held a finger to his mouth. "Hush, we don't want to wake little Shoyou." He stepped up and leaned against the door. "How're you, Kageyama?" Even if he wanted to Kageyama couldn't bring himself to answer. Something felt wrong about Suga. No, not wrong, but different. He held himself with such an heir of confidence and complete control Kageyama never saw on him before. 

"Everyone's worried about you, you know. God knows Hinata's worried sick..." He looked down at the sleeping figure with a fond smile on his face. "How about you stay with me for awhile? I have an extra room, and I'm quite the cook." 

Everything Suga was doing was friendly and caring, no different than he usually was. But still, something felt off. The way Suga held himself told Kageyama no wouldn't be an acceptable answer. He knew he wouldn't be hurt if he didn't accept but for whatever reason no wasn't an option. And that's why he found himself following a few feet Suga carrying a small bag of belongings. 

"It's not the biggest, but it fits two." Suga said and opened the door. "I started dinner before I left so it should be ready by now. Make yourself at home." He pulled off his shoes and entered the apartment. Kageyama followed suit and watched as Suga disappeared into another room. He closed the door behind him and looked around the place. A few photos were sitting on the table, but the apartment looked so bare. A book here, a magazine there, but no other indications of living there. 

"Kageyama! Food just came out!" Kageyama followed the voice and entered the kitchen where he met the most mouthwatering smell. Ignoring his brain he ran forwards and began tearing into the meal without thinking. It was the best thing he'd tasted in years and he shoveled it down bite after bite. 

Suga looked down at the young boy as he ripped into the meal. A small frown crossed his face and he brought a hand to his face. He covered his mouth to try and hide his expression, not that it would of mattered with how little attention Kageyama was paying. He sat down and waited until Kageyama cleared the plate, head jumping up and meeting Suga's eyes. 

"Oh, Kageyama..." Suga moved a hand carefully over to Kageyama's face, resting it underneath the lone eye now black and red. At the physical contact Kageyama jolted back, throwing the chair down as he stood up. 

"I-I have to go. Thanks but-but I can't-I can't stay there." He stumbled away from the table, desperately looking away for a place to escape. 

"Please."

"I need to go." He tripped over his feet and fell to the ground, pushing himself back. 

"Listen-" Suga walked past the table, reaching down. 

"DON'T TOUCH ME."

Quickly Suga pulled his hand back and held both of his arms up. Deliberately slowly he stepped back and knelt in front of the petrified boy. Kageyama was sprawled across the floor, shaking as he tried to avoid looking at Suga. Meanwhile Suga carefully knelt above and looked down at him. 

"Kageyama, I want you to look at me." Kageyama continued looking anywhere but, staring at the floor between them. "Tobio." 

He raised his head and reluctantly let their eyes meet. Suga offered a quiet smile, he closed his eyes and inhaled. As he released the breath he opened his eyes, two red iris' staring down at Kageyama. Kageyama inhaled sharply and fell back again, scrambling back. "Stay ba-back!" 

Suga pushed himself forwards and gently took his wrists. "Tobio, it's alright I promise. Everything's going to be alright." He stood up and lifted the shocked Kageyama with him. He lead him to the couch and sat them both down, keeping a hold on the wrists. "Can we talk? Do you need something to eat?" 

"Oh-oh m-my god..." A new sense of dread filled Kageyama. He felt he should be gagging, he knew he should be, but all he felt was the dull horror. "What did I eat?"

"I think you know." 

"I'm a ghoul... and you're..."

"Yes, I'm a ghoul. I always have been."

"I was human! I swear! I was a human!"

"I know, you were... Do you know what happened?"

"I was attacked and ended up in the hospital. When I left, I couldn't eat.." Kageyama said softly. He tried not to think about the day, every detail came back so vividly. Trembling he looked down at his hands. Suga tightened his grasp, running a thumb over the other's hands. Kageyama and bit as his lip, dropping his head down further as he fought back tears. Breath shaking he felt Suga's free arm wrap around his shoulders protectively, pulling him close. 

"I nearly ate Hinata." Kageyama quickly said, and once he began the words tumbled out at once. "After our last game when he cut his leg. I was starving! He was so excited and the toss was perfect, but all I saw was a piece of meat. I wanted to pull him apart and-and-eat him! I couldn't see him, just, just food." His breath became more ragged with each word and tears began to freely fall. "I don't want to see Hinata like that anymore... I don't want to hurt Hinata. What if I hurt him?! I can't do that." He let out a sob. "I can't hurt him. I can't. I can't do that to him."

Suga pulled him to his chest, slowly placing a hand on his head. "You'd never hurt Hinata."

"You don't know what."

"You already resisted eating him once, that's impressive. Most ghouls couldn't do that."

"I was so close..."

"But you resisted."

"I was a human..."

"You still are."

"But I'm a ghoul! And I just ate-"

"You didn't have a choice!" Suga was met with silence that was only broken by the occasional sob. He ran his hand over Kageyama's head, letting out a soft hum. "Hunger is, well it's grueling for a ghoul. It's excruciating. I can't imagine what it's like for someone who never experienced it before. So the fact you held off, when Hinata was bleeding no less, tells me you can do it." Suga said quietly. "But you can't stop eating if you want to live. And dying's not an option, I won't let you die. You don't have to hurt people, there are other ways. But you have to eat." 

"There are other ways?" Kageyama muttered. 

"Do you really want to know?"

"I need to know." His hand grasped Suga's shirt. 

"A group of us ghouls find the recently deceased, we know a few spots. That way we can eat, but no one has to get hurt." 

"Oh my god.." Kageyama brought a hand to his mouth and slowly removed himself from Suga. "There has to be a way I can be human again!"

"Don't you think I would of told you if there was?" 

Kageyama pushed away and brought his legs up to his chest. "So... how long have you known?" 

"As soon as I saw you. Your smell is kind of distinct..." 

He nodded quietly, trying to wrap his head around everything. "Suga... what am I going to do?"

"Right now you're ganna get your stuff and come with me." Suga stood up and put a hand on Kageyama's shoulder. "I know some people, they'll help us."

Nodding again Kageyama stood up. "Thank you, Sugawara..."

"Not a problem, Kageyama." he said happily. "We have to stick together after all."


End file.
